It's Just For The Fans
by AllTimeMadness
Summary: Jack Barakat and Zack Merrick have always had a confusing relationship. They were just friends. But the constant flirting was beginning to become more frequent. But of course, Jack treated Zack this way for the fans. It's just for the fans.


**(Jack)**

Jack's eyes fluttered open. He had been awakened by the familiar bass line to Dear Maria playing softly in the hotel room he was sharing with Zack for the night. He glanced at the clock. What the fuck was Zack doing plucking around on his bass at 3:30 when they had to be on the road in a few hours?

Watching him play, Jack debated whether or not to stop the boy. Zack still hadn't noticed the fact that he was awake. Lost in his music, Jack figured. He looked so cute, sitting there, thinking he was alone with his thoughts, so cute, so vulnerable, so... so...

Jack cut the thought short. _This is Zack_, he thought to himself for what had to be the millionth time. _You can mess around. But no feelings._ Jack knew what happened when the feelings set in. So he had that rule with Zack, and Alex for that matter. He could flirt onstage (Hell the fans loved that shit.) or even offstage. But he promised himself he'd stop as soon as the feelings were real.

So it was simple. He kept them from being real.

The hotel room was a decent one. Two queen sized beds next to each other, with a night stand in between. Jack was watching Zack from the left one, while the boy plucked around on his bass, with his back to Jack, on the right. And the way his arms looked was absolutely perfect to Jack. There was no way he could just roll over and go back to sleep. And he didn't have to worry about waking anyone. Alex and Rian were sharing the room next to this one. So he slyly and very quietly got out of bed and walked over to Zack.

**(Zack)**

Zack hadn't slept that night. Sure he lied in bed and tossed and turned for awhile, but his efforts at sleep were completely futile. So he got out his bass and decided he'd brush up on some of the newer songs from Don't Panic. But eventually began playing All Time Low classics.

He felt the weight of the bed slightly shift. But before he had time to react, two long, lanky arms snaked around his waist. Despite his efforts not to, Zack's face lit up at the feeling of Jack behind him, and he let out a chuckle before murmuring, "Jack, what the hell are you doing?"

"I don't know Zacky," Zack shuddered slightly at feeling Jack's warm breath on his neck, "What are _you_ doing fucking around and waking me up at 3:30?"

Zack felt really bad. Even though he knew that's what Jack wanted. God he was always teasing him. And his voice did sound groggy, like he wasn't getting enough sleep. Zack pried the arms from around his waist and turned to face the sleepy guitarist.

"Oh, shit Jack... My bad. I'll put it away if you want?" Zack asked, sincerely. He really didn't want to disturb him any more.

"No, it's cool." Jack smiled and repositioned himself on the bed, so that he was sitting next to Zack, legs dangling off the side.

Damn, those legs. So familiar, and yet still so intriguing to Zack. He was able to sneak a small glance before looking back to his bass and plucking a few strings. Jack seemed to be totally oblivious to the effect he had on Zack. Especially when he was sitting this close. Zack finally gave in, and stopped plucking at the bass strings, and instead rested the hand on Jack's thigh. Was that shaky breath Jack let out only his imagination? It had to be. Jack accepts his flirty and clingy behavior for the fans.

_It's just for the fans_

**(Jack)**

_Fuck. _Jack's breath hitched when he felt Zack's hand come to rest on his leg. It happens all the time. Why was it still so great? He slowly let his breath out. Feeling himself tremble as he exhaled. _Oh shit. He noticed. He for sure noticed. There's no way he didn't. Fuck he's going to ask about it now. Oh god Zack please don't say anything. _

To Jack's surprise, Zack didn't seem to notice. He just watched his own hand travel up and down Jack's thigh. Jack of course, returned the favor. Knowing that's what he was supposed to do. It was within the boundaries of what he allowed himself to do.

He let his hand fall on Zack's knee. That damned bass was still resting on Zack's thigh, where Jack wished his hand could be. Just a little bit higher. Just a little bit further. So harmless, and so innocent, but just close enough for Jack to want it so badly.

Zack almost seemed to read his mind.

"Hey, you mind scooting over? I'm gonna go put this thing back in the case." Zack mumbled, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. His arm was so muscular. How could someone be so cute, shy and innocent, and yet so irresistibly sexy at the same time?

_Damn._

"What?" Zack looked confused.

Shit was that out loud?

"Oh, um. I mean sure." Jack stammered, moving far enough for Zack to maneuver his bass around him.

Zack walked across the room, Jack's eyes not leaving his form for a second. When he got to the case he knelt on the floor and gently set the bass down. Jack just focused on his ass in those sweat pants until he got up and walked back to join Jack. Jack smirked. Looking at his face, Zack looked incredibly vulnerable. His cheeks were rosy, and his eyelids kind of heavy.

This was going to be way too much fun.

**(Zack)**

Zack plopped down on the bed and sat next to Jack. As soon as he did, he felt Jack lean in towards him.

"Your ass looks phenomenal tonight, Zacky-Poo." Jack murmured in his ear before pulling back and winking.

Zack was flustered to say the least. _Damn it Jack. How the hell do I reply to that!? _He felt heat rise to his cheeks and ears. He really couldn't think of anything to say. This was Jack. Jack was with him all the time. Why is it still so hard to talk to him? He never had trouble doing things like this during interviews. But that was because It was just for the fans then. Now they were alone and Jack was still doing it. He looked up at the boy. The smirk playing on Jack's lips equally infuriated and intrigued Zack. Damn he was hot. But he was definitely doing this on purpose. Zack didn't know whether he loved or hated these moods.

"Come on Zack," Jack whined, "Don't ignore me."

"Who's ignoring you?" Zack asked nonchalantly, with what he hoped was a poker face.

"I don't know, man." Jack answered. And Zack took his tone as a sign that he was done teasing for the night. Until Jack leaned in and mumbled into his neck "But whoever the hell he is, he's got great abs." Jack rested a hand on Zack's torso, making his breath catch in his throat.

Zack kept his composure this time. "I'm aware of this, but I wasn't even ignoring you." he replied simply, rolling his eyes.

"Okay..." Jack held out the last syllable, teasingly, a small smile on his lips, and removed his hand. God, he was so cute. Why was he that cute? Zack chuckled in spite of himself.

"What?" Jack asked giggling a little too.

"Nothing," Zack replied.

"Aww, Zack."

"Yeah?"

"'Nothing,'" Jack mocked him, then leaned to whisper in his ear, "You're too cute when you lie."

Jack's breath sent the same chill down Zack's spine that it always did. He shuddered then inhaled sharply.

"Oh, and that little breathing thing you do," Jack ran a hand through his skunk-like hair. "So sexy."

Damn, why did he have to do these things? Especially now. When they were alone... The things he wished Jack would do right now...

But he couldn't- no- he _wouldn't _because there was nobody around. No fans. No cameras. No reason for Jack to pay any attention to Zack at all... But he still was.

_Why?_

_"_Jack, what the hell are you doing?" Jack looked stunned, and a little hurt at Zack's words.

"What does that even mean? The same thing I always do..."

"Well yeah. The things you always do in _public._ It's only because the fans like it, Jack. It's just for the fans."

_Always for the fans._

**(Jack)**

Jack was absolutely stunned. Did Zack really think that? Was that really the case? _No, I love this boy. Zack's amazing. I know that. _But did he?

"Aww, Zack... Is that really what you think?"

"Well... Uh. I mean...er. I guess..." Zack mumbled, his face turning a dark shade of red. He tried to turn his face, but Jack caught it by putting a cool hand on his warm cheek.

_This. _Jack thought to himself. _This is perfect. Us, sitting here side by side. Facing each other. My hand on his face. Actually, we're in the perfect position to..._

Before Jack knew what he was doing he was leaning in toward the boy. Their lips met, and Zack jumped a little, but didn't hesitate for a second before parting his lips a little to take Jack's top lip in between his own. Jack was pleasantly surprised. He didn't know how he expected Zack to respond, but this was better than anything he could have imagined. Because... Well, because it was Zack.

_And Zack... Zack's perfect._

**(Zack) **

Zack was surprised to say the least. Well, shit this was Jack. Sure he'd always wanted this to happen, somewhere in the back of his mind. But he never thought it actually would. But he was glad it was happening. In a strange way...

Jack was just as amazing as he figured he'd be. He took Zack's lower lip between his teeth and tugged gently, earning a small whine from Zack, which only seemed to encourage him. But soon, Zack needed to part for air.

This, of course, didn't stop Jack. He started at the bottom of Zack's neck, and trailed little kisses up to his jaw line, and moved along that to his ear, where he stopped momentarily to whisper, breathlessly, "How,'s this for 'just for the fans' Zachery Merrick?"

_Fuck, Jack. _Zack moved to make their lips meet again. During this kiss, he felt Jack tugging at the bottom of his shirt. He moved away for long enough to let Jack remove it, and then his own.

**(Jack) **

This was too perfect. Jack had Zack right where he had wanted him for at least the past few years. And here he was, wanting the same thing. Just as much a Jack did. His thoughts were interrupted by Zack pulling away. He looked terribly cute with his rosy cheeks, and kiss-swollen lips. Cute, but utterly irresistible.

"Maybe we should..." Zack started before gesturing to the pillows at the head of the bed. "Um. Get more comfortable..."

Damn, could he get any more perfect?

They repositioned themselves so that Zack was laying on the bed with Jack hovering over him, one arm on either side of the boy, holding himself up.

**(Zack) **

Zack was finding little by little why all the girls always fell for Jack. He always knew Jack was pretty much the cutest thing to walk the planet. But he was now understanding that Jack was not only adorable, but also irresistibly sexy.

"Is... is this okay?" Jack asked as he moved a hand to Zack's waist.

Zack nodded as Jack moved down to kiss him again. This time a little more aggressive. He pried Zack's lips apart with his own, and ran his tongue across Zack's bottom teeth.

Zack heard a small "Mmm" before realizing it came from his own lips. Damn, whatever kind of magic this guy used, it was working. Jack's arm gave out a little and that's when Zack found his chance. He wasn't going to let Jack have all the fun here.

**(Jack) **

_What the hell just happened?_

Jack had gotten the wind knocked out of him, and somehow Zack ended up on top of him. Zack was always so shy, why had he chosen _now_ to not be...well... Zack? Jack didn't know, but whatever was happening, he knew damn well that he loved it.

"Shit, Zack." Jack managed to choke out, to which Zack replied with a shy chuckle.

Zack had gained control, and he was now taking advantage of that. He started by trailing little kisses up and down Jack's neck. Then moved back to his lips, nibbling on the lower before tracing his jaw line with small, sweet kisses.

Jack was utterly powerless with this boy, made of pure muscle, laying over him. But after one last small kiss was planted on Jack's lips, Zack rolled off of him.

Jack would be lying to say this didn't disappoint him.

"We should get some sleep," Zack said, breathlessly, looking over at Jack.

"But, Zacky-Poo!" Jack whined. "I was having so much fun!"

"Aww, but it's 4:30, and we're out of here at 6:00! And, I need _some _sleep. I'm sorry, I mean we can... um. If you want but-" Zack got all panicky and Zack-like again, but Jack cut him off.

"Shh, shh." He whispered, "It's alright, I was just kidding." Jack couldn't help himself from leaning over to plant a small kiss on the boy's lips.

"I could get used to that." Zack mumbled as he wrapped the lanky boy in a hug.

"Me too, Zacky. Me too."

**(Alex)**

Alex woke up at 5:30, according to the hotel clock. He sat up and blinked a few times. He heard the shower running, meaning Rian was already up. He assumed that Zack and Jack, however, weren't. They always fucking sucked at waking up by alarm, which is why Alex had their extra hotel room key.

"I'm gonna go get the guys!" Alex shouted to Rian before walking out the door and down the hall to the room where Zack and Jack were sleeping.

He stuck the card in the slot and opened the door.

A small smile made its way onto his face while looking on at the scene in front of him.

The queen sized bed on the left wasn't made, meaning it had been used at some point, but, in the other bed, there was Jack, all folded up in Zack's arms. Alex thought of any and every reason that this would come to be. He eventually decided that Jack probably got cold or some pansy shit last night, and endured Zack's snoring for the warmth. That guy was like a radiator after all.

Alex really didn't know. He knew one thing, and one thing only.

_Holy shit! Fuck the Merrikat shippers or whatever. This shit's going on instagram._

Alex walked over to wake the boys up.

**(Jack) **

"Aww, but Jack!" Alex screamed, yet again, "You guys were so cute!"

"I saw a picture," Rian joined in, "It was priceless. Clearly meant to be."

"Shut up, Rian." Jack said for the thousandth time that morning, "And Alex! You took a fucking picture? You dick!" He kept thinking back to last night. But they had decided it was a secret affair, and not something they'd talk about. But he hoped to God it happened again.

The conversation went on like this for a while, Zack, as usual, not saying much. But while scrolling through his phone, a look of shock passed his face.

"Dammit, Alex!" he handed the phone to Jack.

"Alex! The fangirls are going ape-shit crazy right now! What the fuck!"

**(Zack) **

On Zack's instagram, was a photograph of him, with Jack curled up in his arms, captioned "Lovebirds ;)" and Jack was right, it was driving the fans insane.

"Oh, Alex!" Zack said, turning the phone toward the boy, "According to a very reliable source, you only took the picture because you were jealous. Oh, and also "Jalex 4 evaaa."

The boys all laughed and began joking again. Zack looked down at the picture one last time. And it'd be a lie to say that picture didn't make him the happiest guy in the world.

He sent a quick text.

**(Jack) **

Jack's phone vibrated in his back pocket, he pulled it out to see that Zack had texted him.

_What the fuck man, I'm right here-_

But his thoughts were cut short when he read the message.

"Okay, so maybe it wasn't JUST for the fans. ;)"


End file.
